Hide and Seek with Hobbits
by peaceandlove23
Summary: New to this, but anyway, what the title suggests. Light fic, and meant to be a bit OCCish, after all it's hide and seek!
1. Chapter 1

**...I own nothing. **

** Thanks for reading, any advice, corrections, suggestions appreciated, and for give me for my ignorance, if indeed it shines through. This is meant to be light and amusing, don't take seriously, so sorry for OCC-ness**

* * *

It happened to be that some five or six years after the affair with the Dragon Smaug, that Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End found, again, his nice hobbit hole filled with dwarves. Though in years past his friend Balin had been most active in paying the ex-burglar a visit from time to time, the other members of the company kept contact with Bilbo through letters and word of mouth from Balin.

However one summer evening, Mister Baggins heard many hardy knocks on his door, and quickly rose from his armchair to see who it was, that was so ready to break the door down. To his surprise and happiness it was Balin and Gandalf, who Bilbo happily ushered in and started asking if they wanted anything; wine, coffee, tea, beer, etc.

But before either the dwarf or wizard could answer, there were even more hardy knocks upon Bilbo's nice green hurried to answer less they should scratch off the paint.

"Dwalin, at your service!" The dwarf said with a barely contained smile upon his face.

Bilbo took no pains to hid his glee and responded in kind with the words of that fateful night, "Bilbo Baggins at yours! Do we know each other?"

"I believe so." Dwalin answered, taken aback by how forceful his old friend's embrace was, but returning it with as much force, even picking the Master of Bag End up in the process.

He set him back down, in time for Bilbo to see that Nori, Ori and Bofur had acompanied the brothers as well. They were all ushered inside, and attacked with,hugs and happy smiles by their little hobbit, who was quick to calm down, and hurried them into the dining room, asking what they would like to drink, and assuring them to help themselves, no doubt remembering the way to his pantry. Soon the reunion of friends had the table set for a welcome dinner, and began to eat, though this time the visitors tried to be a bit more civil (in respect to their friend) than they had the last time they pillaged, er, that is graced the halls of Bag End.

After they had finished, they shared news of the Lonely Mountain, and likewise Bilbo told those who had not heard the story already (namely Balin and Gandalf) of his discovery of his cousins mischief when he returned, and his friends (namely Bofur really) were all but rolling on the floor with mirth when he reached the part about his spoons.

"Oh, Dear Bilbo, we really disturbed your way of life didn't we?" Bofur asked, wiping small jovial tears from his eyes.

"Well, it was asking to be disturbed. And besides I got my spoons back, or most of them anyway."

Bofur and the others chuckled, and Nori pointed out that the eventful year they spent with one another still must have thrown his life in the Shire off course in more ways.

"I've heard Gandalf say how much an, uneventful life is treasured here," The Dwarf motion with a hand around him.

"Yes, yes, I got quite a share of queer looks when I returned, and still get them every so often," Bilbo said this jovially, but didn't notice the small flicker of regret and apology in some of his friend's faces, no doubt apologetic for knowing they're adventure affected their hobbit's life in his own homeland, negatively and forever.

Bilbo added quickly, "But it's not as though I had many friends to lose. Really there is only one or two other hobbits I could consider a friend, the rest? Neighbors and acquaintances! And now most try to barrow money off me! Ha ha!" He said lightly, but noticing the sad spirit he saw before did not waver, so he quickly changed the subject.

Dwalin, and surprisingly Nori, had taken to training many of the younger dwarvlings in weaponry, and battle strategies, Ori had secured a position in guarding and keeping up to date, the records and accounts in the many libraries, and was in fact known for his documentation of the destruction of Smaug. Balin had become a trusted adviser to Dain and Bofur had, in his own words, happily remained in the humble job of toy-making for the dwarvlings. True since their return to Erebor, the remaining members of the company had become quite famous among their own, and held in high regard, and some position. Which is why if baffled many that Bofur was happy to remain in the same business he had taken after Smaug had taken the kingdom.

His defense was he was "a simple dwarf, with need of a simpler hobby", and really that's what it was. With their own share of the treasure being plenty, even after much of it had gone to rebuilding the Kingdom, most if not all members of the company had no financial need of a occupation, and really only kept one to keep themselves from being bored to death. And to remind themselves they had fought for the right _to_ have one, in the great halls of Erebor.

It made Bilbo smile to hear of his friends happiness, and they of his happy return to his quiet and warm hearth, even if it took some time for it to become _his _hearth again.

They talked to one another for minutes more, and eventually (later they will all agree none of them are sure how the conversation turned to it) the matter or camouflage came up, with Dwalin and Nori leading the conversation. They spoke of how the game hide-and-seek was useful in training the younger dwarfs, and that some of then were already very skilled in it. But then again Dwalin remembered fondly, looking at his brother, being trained to surprise the enemy with that game as well.

The others concurred and Ori stated it had always been common to use the child's game as a training exercise. The young ones had fun and still learned to hide them selves in the face of the enemy. Soon they all glanced at their ex-burglar, expectantly. Bilbo noticed Gandalf, who he had nearly forgotten was there, as the Wizard was being exceptionally quiet that evening, but who now had an amused look on his face.

"Oh, hide-and-seek is a plain child's game here, you lot know what _skilled warriors_ hail from here in need of it." Bilbo joked, earning chuckles from his friends (namely Dwalin), and continued, "I was a rather bookish little lad, not much for it."

"Don't sell yourself small Dear Bilbo!" Gandalf said, the others turning to face him, "I remember visiting Belladonna one evening and finding a small and sooty little hobbit who had crawled up the fireplace, "

The wizard motion to the very one they were all seated in front of. Ori and his brother look curiously from it and their hobbit friend, who had started turning a deep shade of red when Gandalf related hearing pitiful cries, and the hour it took to get little Bilbo out.

When he was done the attention was back on Bilbo, with teasing grins and chuckles. Bilbo, who was still blushed said ,"I...can not justify the incident, except to say I was very young." In truth he had been three years shy of his coming of age, but thankfully the old Wizard gave the impression he was much younger when it happened.

"So we may take it hobbits aren't good in hiding?" Bofur put forth.

"Hobbits are light on their feet remember?" Bilbo reminded with a sly grin, "I would think that's all you would need to escape an enemy."

"To not make a sound yes, but there is a certain art and form to have in it." Nori added, and seeing the hobbit rolled his eyes, "you don't think so Dear Halfling?"

"I don't know about the art and form part of it."

"Well what's say you to a challenge then?" Bofur spoke up.

The Hobbit and Dwarf looked at him curiously, as did the others, so he expanded, "Why not? We're all still young yet-most of us that is." He glanced at Balin, "Mister Baggins could hide,somewhere in the house, and we find him, just a simple game between friends. And see if there is a art to it..."

"After a pause the others, excluding Balin who decided he'd rather observe with Gandalf, agreed, why not indeed? A friendly game between friends. But they looked to Bilbo for final say, after all it was his house, and he would be the one hiding.

Bilbo thought for a moment, and counted his friends, then stood up from his chair and said, "Alright. But what's say we make it a bit more even? There are four of you playing? I'll fetch three more hobbits, one for each dwarf."

The guest exchanged looks, not sure what to think. They were use to Bilbo, who knew them and was no longer scared of them, but each clearly remembered their hobbit's expressions of fear and discomfort that fateful night they met him. To bring in three hobbits who didn't know them, probably never even seen a dwarf, that would be a little cruel wouldn't it?

But the Master of Bag End smiled so brightly and stood so sure, it was obvious the hobbit he no doubt already had in mine were not the usual hobbit they had seen on their way to visit Bilbo. So finally they agreed, Dwalin encouraging a fourth, one for Balin, even though he wasn't participating. With that Bilbo grinned and put on his jacket, saying he wouldn't be long in getting them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo was in fact quick to return with one of them. Not long after he left, the guests of Bag End heard two voices whispering outside the nice round green door. The door opened and their ex-burglar had his arm on the shoulders of a hobbit, who was facing Bilbo as he walked in, but it was hard to tell if the creature was trying to protest of not, the spoke quietly to each other, and the dwarfs could only hear Bilbo say, "I appreciate it." After that he looked to his friends and said he found one, and quickly closed the door. The new Hobbit looking after him, then removing his midnight blue jacket (revealing a waistcoat of the same color along with his breeches), hanging it up and looking at the guests.

Of this new hobbit, he had the same posture of their Mr. Baggins, and seemed to be of the same age. And indeed he had the same honey colored curly hair, and excluding the striking green eyes (when he turned and they saw his face) there seemed to be a aura or air about the newcomer that reminded them of their own little hobbit. In fact they would have assumed he was a cousin at the most and a brother (of a sort) at the least.

He looked at the dwarves awkwardly, hands behind his back, and smiled nervously. For a moment they all just eyed each other till he stepped forward and offered a timid little hand to Bofur, who was the closest. Obviously nervous, never seen a dwarf. His eyes weren't full of fear but the same anxiety that was recalled in Bilbo's eyes long ago was apparent in his. But he said in a steady yet soft voice, "Hugo Roofroot, at your service..."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Roofroot." Bofur answered, trying to seem gentle, and taking his hand to shake.

One by one they introduced themselves to Hugo, who was still tense, and probably at bit flustered (Gandalf could swear he saw the hobbit tremble in the knees when Dwalin took his hand, though Dwalin did not look as fierce as he had, he had not shrunken in size or stature), but carried himself with false ease. Balin was dismayed at the creature's discomfort. He was the most active in seeing Bilbo in past years, and had began to share the Wizard's sentiment for the little curly-headed creatures. Though the Master of Bag End was the only one he really talked to, he still caught sights of other hobbits on his way to and from Bag End. Usually a friendly but cautious "Good Morning/Evening.", from the adults he passed, and slightly frightened/curious stares from the children, and counting a few glances out one if the windows of Bilbo's home, he had observed the life of the smaller beings. Cheerful and friendly as could be. Offering polite smiles and waves when one came to see Bilbo (about business or the other), or if they happened to see Balin look out the window. They were a pleasant, soft kind, and seeing Hugo nervous and a small bit frightened pained the elder dwarf, who would have liked nothing more than to be his friend.

But Hugo had his dignity, and was determined to not breakdown like a child in front of his friend's guests. So he tried to appear as calm as he could, after all how rude it would be to run out of Bag End without so much as a reason! He was a gentlehobbit after all!

"So...Mr. Roofroot-" Nori began.

"Please, call me Hugo."

"Hugo...are you related to Bilbo..?"

"Oh! No,no, many people think we are, especially when we were younger, but no, no. Only in friendship really." He said, still in a steady voice, shifting from one foot to the other. Hugo explained how Bilbo's father and his own were childhood comrades, and as natural for childhood friends when both have their own children they wish them to be comrades as well. So he and Bilbo grew up close together.

"I suppose this isn't how you thought you'd spend you evening." Ori offered, there was still a uncomfortable air in the room.

"No, I must say it isn't, but my in-laws were visiting so,uh, that is I don't mind..." This caused a surprising chorus of laughter from all the dwarves, after a pause, much to Hugo's confusion and eventually he joined them.

To say of Hugo Roofroot; he had indeed been close to Bilbo in childhood, and in their adult lives. He remembered vividly the day he heard from his wife that the Master of Bag End was seen in the morning rushing off, only saying he was late and going on an adventure. Hugo remembered how curious his friend had been when they were little hobbitboys, climbing trees, and playing "adventure" in the fields of Hobbiton, and eager to hear tales from his grandfather Old Took, somehow still staying reserved for the most part in face of strangers and other children (excluding Hugo, who admittedly went along with Bilbo). In their tweens Bilbo and he left the world of play, but the latter was always ready to hear news, and read of, far off places. So Hugo was not the least bit surprised when he heard what his old playmate had done, and smiled a bit in the fact.

He remembered often wondering what Bilbo had gotten himself into during that year, and was one of the few who had tried to keep his cousins out of Bag End, and failing at that was also one of the few who bought many of his belongs to keep safe for him at the auction. Thankfully Bilbo Baggins returned in time to stop it. Sadly Hugo really only continued to speak and be on friendly terms with Bilbo out of a sense of loyalty. Like many others he sensed a great change in the Hobbit when he returned, something queer and a bit mad, but lately he began to realize that perhaps it was the same Bilbo who returned, only a bit altered if anything.

Though when he knocked on the Roofroot door and took Hugo, thankfully, from his parents-in-law only to tell him on the way to Bag End he wanted him to play hide-in-seek with some dwarves that came to visit ( Bilbo didn't have to tell him they were the same dwarves from his tales of that infamous year.), the poor Roofroot thought perhaps his friend really had lost his mind. But anything to escape the wrath of his wife's father was a blessing. And Hugo reasoned he was being a bit too stuffy. True he thought it was ridiculous, playing a child's game as a full grown hobbit, but blast it he wasn't getting younger (though Hugo wasn't that old), and anyhow it would have been quite rude to deny his friend, for by the time Bilbo finished explaining it all they were already in front of the green door of Bag End.

And the gentlehobbit would be damned if he was going to tremble and shake like a scared child in front of others! It simply wasn't proper, and he did have self respect. So he tried to appear at ease.

But as time got on, he did truly start to relax, finding these guests not as threatening as he at first thought. They spoke more, relating tales to the hobbit of the adventure they shared with Mr. Baggins, of course only the more lighter and whimsical ones (they had just met Hugo after all), and he traded stories of his childhood escapades with their former burglar. They found themselves starting to grown fond of Hugo Roofroot as they had Bilbo Baggins, and could see why Bilbo had picked him to participate.

But not long after they began to relax in each others company, the door opened and in Bilbo pushed two others, saying he will go fetch the last one and then they can start. He quickly closed the door, the two newcomers seemed to chuckle at the sight, and upon turning to the guests, their eyes widened, but like Hugo neither fled.

One was a little Hobbit woman, no older than Hugo or Bilbo by the looks of it. She was quite pretty, with her dark blonde hair, which had been tamed and pulled into a nice braid behind her, but with a few curls roaming free on her forehead.

She shared the same dark eyes as the second one (no doubt related), and her little round face was peppered with freckles. Her dress was simple and a soft yellow color. She seemed less nervous than Hugo had been, perhaps that was because she saw another hobbit already at ease, but there _was_ a small flicker of nerves in her face, which didn't interfere with her introducing herself.

"Good evening. Bonnibella Burrow, call me Bonnie." She said, offering her hand to Nori, who surprised her by kissing it. Nori introduced himself, and Bonnie turned to the hobbit who came with her.

"My brother Leo."

Leo was younger than Bonnie, and Hugo. In fact he would later relate to Ori that his coming of age party was only three day previously. He had the same dark eyes as his sister, but opposite to her his hair was just as dark. He wore a hard red shirt, with dark green suspenders and breeches to match. He seemed to mask his discomfort, if any, better than his sister, and even around Dwalin (though he was ringing his hands, which were a bit moist) he spoke with apparent ease.

And as with Hugo they began to relax and be comfortable in each the strangers company. Balin and Bofur continued their conversation with Hugo, Dwalin and Nori spoke causally with Bonnie and Leo was having some sort of conversation with Ori, and Gandalf looked on with the most amused expression on his face.

Eventually, as in many parties (and this was a party of one sort or another) the groups began to merge and switch out people, and as it was Bonnie struck up conversation with Dwalin and Balin, while Nori and Bofur joined Leo and Ori. Upon seeing Nori, Leo (who was now completely at ease with the strangers) asked him, "My sister, she say you could call her Bonnie?"

When Nori replied she did the young hobbit boy smiled and said teasingly, "Ooh, your gonna have to fight Bilbo now!"

Before Nori could react Hugo, who had been enjoying some time alone, came up to them (having heard with his sharp hobbit ears) and said, "Leo-be quiet!"

"What? About what?" Bofur asked, curious.

"Nothing." Hugo stated simply.

"From how the lad's giggling", looking at Leo, "I don't think it's nothing." Bofur prodded.

As it was, Hugo apparently didn't mind telling _that_ much, as he started to grin himself and related the story.

Burrows had once lived in Frogmorton, and came to Hobbiton when Bonnie was starting to enter her tween years. As it was, so were Bilbo and Hugo. Hugo got word from his mother a new family had come, and he went to Bilbo that morning suggesting they say hello to them, and introduce themselves to the family's children, if there were any. So the two young hobbitboys traveled to the new family's residence, and Bonnie was sitting outside, on a bench in the front garden.

"So," Hugo continued, "We go up to her and introduced ourselves...she takes one look at Bilbo, and," Here the Roofroot started snickering, and takes a moment to widen his eyes and bat his eyelashes," exactly like that! And she forgets all about me and starts twirling her hair, like this, " He started demonstrating trying to twirl his curls around a finger in a girlish manner, while batting his lashes, much to the amusement of the dwarves. "And she looked at the book he had under his arm and asked, "What are you reading about?, " Hugo said in his poorest attempt at a young hobbitgirl's voice, "and he tells her and Bonnibella said, "Really? That's interesting. I'm Bonnibella by the way, but you can call me Bonnie..." Hugo finished with a laugh and proceeded to crack up along with the dwarves and Leo.

When they had calmed down he noticed that Bonnie, Balin and Dwalin were looking at them oddly, then resumed what they had been talking about. Likewise Hugo resumed, "She wasn't looking at me when she said that, and I've only called her Bonnibella, and that goes for everyone else in Hobbiton-"

"Except for out mother and Bilbo." Leo finishes, still giggling. "But that's changed now!"

"Alright, " Bonnie said from her place, "What are they telling you?"

"Nothing." Hugo said, still hear Bofur and Nori, and Ori snicker uncontrollably.

Leo says, "We're telling them about your Mr. Baggins!" And stressing the "your". Bonnie blushed bright pink and shrieked some unintelligible threat to her brother, then took a pebble from the bucket of coal and flung it at him. It missed and she said he better be glad it was a pebble. By now the remaining two dwarves are laughing and the poor lass in question is grinning herself, and covering her face with her hands, but not at all upset.

Hugo finally stops and assures her they were just having a bit of fun, and meant nothing by it. Bonnie grins at him, her blush dying down,and said "I know", while rolling her eyes. She smiled back at her puckish brother, to show no feelings were hurt, probably use to that particular subject being teased.

"So," Leo continues, to Bofur, Nori and Ori, "every time she tells someone they can call her Bonnie, it's a joke between me and Hugo that they and Bilbo have to fight over here." The lad chuckles, "But really, it's mostly playing and fun."

Bofur put his hand on Leo's shoulder and thanked him for the information. At that moment the round green door of Bag End opened and in came Bilbo, holding the hand of a little hobbitboy. Brunette and bouncing, his eyes opened wide and he gasped when he saw the dwarves. He quickly left Bilbo's side and ran to Balin, and started asking question and smiling and tangling his hands in the elder dwarf's beard.

The others looked confused and inquired to their friend. Who's child was that? And was it wise to include a child?

"His name's Drac, and this is a child's game after all!" Bilbo said cheerily. "He's a cousin of mine, on the Took side, but he's visiting a family who's friends with his mother right now. Any how they're stupid enough to trust me with him."

He called Drac back, and reminded the boy he had to be quiet when they actually played. The little hobbit nodded and squealed, "I'll be quiet!" He saw Dwalin and ran over to him and began the same inquires he had for Balin. And Dwalin for his part looked oddly at the child...mainly because he's never seen something smaller than a dwarf child, and his one hand could probably cover Drac's entire stomach, or body if he curled up. It man him a bit nervous and he prayed he didn't accidentally step on the boy at some point.

"Well I assume you have made each others acquaintance?" Bilbo asked standing next to Hugo.

"Oh, yes indeed." Bofur and, exchanging a glance with Leo, "We've hear some stories about Dear Bilbo."

Bilbo looked confused but brushed it off. He asked if they were ready. The dwarves, excluding Balin of course, agreed they were, and after Leo got Drac to step next to him, the hobbits agreed they were as well. Decided that the Dwarves would be declared winners once each Hobbit was found and brought back to the fireplace, and the Hobbits would be declared winners if each dwarf admitted defeat.

"Alright then. Let's see how much form we'll need." Bilbo said eyes on Nori and Dwalin.

Leo and Drac were the most excited looking, Bonnie just smiled, no doubt thinking the situation absurd but all in good fun, and Hugo just sighed (if his father-in-law knew what he was doing..!), ready to start.

"Cover your eyes," Bilbo reminded, "and count to thirty."

The dwarves did so, Balin and Gandalf rolling eyes and chuckling respectively. Once they started to count the smaller curly-headed creatures scattered quickly, Bilbo stalking around the corner smirking at the two choosing to watch, and disappeared into the hallways of Bag End.

Once the counting stopped, and they saw the hobbits had disappeared Ori suddenly asked, "Wait, will we each seek out a particular one?"

"Nah. Just look for any which hobbit." Nori answered. And likewise they too scattered.

The game began.

* * *

I know long chapter, the whole story was suppose to be a one shot, but apparently its going to be a three chapter thing, and I mainly just wanted to introduce the Hobbits. For those following this (if any) how did you guys feel about them?

Oh, and real quick, Hugo's last name is pronounced like roof-root, and Drac's name is pronounced like Drake, basically a different spelling. Just in case anyone was wondering ^^


	3. Chapter 3

As the dwarves left, Balin noticed his old friend in deep thought. The Wizard Gandalf had been extremely quiet all evening, in fact since they had arrived. And the odd glances towards the two Burrows had not escaped the wise dwarf.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked.

"The name Burrows seems familiar..." Gandalf muttered, "It feels as though I should know that name."

* * *

Bofur found himself taken back by how large Bag End really was. The words of the Wizard all those years before, assuring them their burglar's home was large enough to accommodate thirteen dwarves came back. But that night they had remained chiefly in the dining room, a few of the pantries, and the front-room. But now he found a hallway, with many doors, and that branched into several other hallways that also housed even more doors. The dwarf wondered exactly how big Bag End really was? It could very well accommodate a hundred dwarves, at least more than thirteen at any rate.

Bofur himself knew how to track and was not known for being horrible at it. But this was not a patch of wilderness they were in, and he remembered that hobbits could move unnoticed if they chose to, even more so than dwarves, who were also known to be able to move about without a sound.

But he had "helped" Dwalin and Nori when training the younglings in hide-and-seek. The hide-and-seek used for young fighters-in-training was probably a bit different than the hide-and-seek these creatures of the Shire played. If anything this was a somewhat simplified version of the what they taught the lads in Erebor. Being confided to the house made thing simpler, that's for sure. Really he could just wonder the house, check a room now and then, and eventually he'd run into a hobbit or another.

And speaking of which...

Bofur looked to a door on his left. Round and blue in color, with a silver door knob in the middle. It revealed a large closet, or as it seemed a room chiefly for clothes. Organized from waist coats, shirts, breeches, jackets and so on. Hanging neatly, side-by-side, and all wrinkle free. Bofur dived behind all the rows, expecting to find one of Bilbo's friends or hopefully the Master of Bag End himself. But he didn't. Sure to quietly close the door behind him, so as not to give away his location if it happened Drac or Leo or Hugo were indeed nearby, Bofur went on. Listened for a bump or cough. Wherever these little creatures were, Bofur doubted they could conceal themselves for long. Hobbits weren't a warrior race after all.

* * *

Hugo had played hide-and-seek many times when he and Mister Baggins were small children, and a few "last times" as tweens. And often than not in Bag End, which was many times larger than Hugo's house, and all the others in hobbit-holes in Hobbiton for that matter. For that reason, though he was older and bigger, Hugo was no stranger to hiding in this house, and soon discovered a little empty space, in an old room, between a long forgotten dresser and a painting of Old Took.

He thought of his parents-in-law's faces if they knew he was pulled from dinner to hide in a darkened room, from four dwarves. He actually wouldn't mind the displeasure that would creak across their already pinched faces. In fact he almost laughed at the idea.

He decided to stay there for some minutes, and then brave moving. After all Bag End was quiet large.

There were footsteps outside. His breath stilled and heart froze. The steps were light, and just outside the door. He could hear them leaning towards the room, and put a hesitant hand on the handle. His body tensed, and he was sure they heard his heart pounding.

The handle creaked, and the door squeaked open. Hugo closed his eyes, suddenly the idea of being found had turned from a thing to be wanted (so he can put this childishness behind him and enjoy a evening without his father-in-law properly) to a fate worse than death. He heard them walk round the room twice. Each time passing the painting, and Hugo's heart skipping beats. Eventually there was the soft and sure sound of the door closing. But the gentlehobbit knew of the age old trick, and waiting some minutes before carefully peering out from the painting's frame, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the room empty. He'd stay there a few minutes more before moving on.

Remembering, suddenly, why children enjoy this game, Hugo Roofroot smiled.

* * *

Ori had never really been a warrior dwarf, though dwarf he was. So like the many other dwarvlings he had weapon and battle training, over-looked by his elder brothers. He remembered very well playing at hide-and-seek when he was training next to Dori and Nori. He also remembered not being the best of seekers, or as his brothers had phrased, "trackers".

For this reason he specifically decided to keep his eyes and ears out for Drac. If the lad's behavior upon entering Bag End was anything to go by, the scribe doubted he'd be able to hide for long, before becoming bored and doing one thing or the other to reveal himself. A cheery, giggling child as that, how could he not?

All the same Ori checked in small chests, behind closed doors, and in between clothes hangers, all the usual places, a bit lost of how to really go about this. And sadly reflecting about two long passed friends, who would have been more suited for it and enjoyed it. But Ori had learned to let those sad thoughts pass as easily (and as quickly) as they came. Also he heard, what sounded like, a pot shifting that interrupted his thoughts.

The scribe halted, and listened to the stillness, until there was a sound, like a silver plate shifting about a scooting on the floor. Or if not a plate than something. It came from behind a light brown square door. Ori opened it as quietly as he could, and closed it just as silently. Pulling some matches and a small candle from his pocket, and lighting it, he saw this seemed to be a storage room or something. Old furniture, and a few old crates with large pieces of cloth covering them. There was old clothing on hangers and the above shelves held smaller boxes full of this and that. A strong smell of dust was in the air.

He wondered round the room, looking in the crates holding old silver, and what looked like forgotten baby toys, and so on. He was so sure he heard something come from this room but now all was quiet and still. Just as the studious dwarf was about to leave, there was a faint giggle.

But turning back around everything was as still as it had been. And then again there was the faint _giggle_ of someone. He guessed he stumbled upon Drac's hiding place, but, where was the little hobbitboy? Ori search the room to see if there was some little space or corner he had missed, and his eyes came up a large crate, against the far side of the wall. He sneaked up to it slowly, and waited to see if the child would giggle again.

And when it did Ori, with one swift motion, removed the top of the crate with a triumphant "Ah-ha!" expectant to find the hobbit crunched up in a corner. But, to his disappointment, the only thing in the crate was a little wooden crib. No little hobbitboy in it, next to it, or under it. Just the crib, no mystery who it once belonged to.

Furrowing his eyebrows Ori turned away and looked around the room. He heard what could only be Drac's high-pitched chuckle again, and became more frustrated than anything; where was the little toad? And then an idea came to the scribe, to move the crate. Perhaps Drac was behind it.

* * *

Balin wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep or for how long, since when he woke up the Wizard himself had also dozed off. The old dwarf sighed and uttered something about age, and stretched his bones. Looking at the clock it had been an hour since the game started, and glancing about the hearth, so far the dwarves have not found any of the hobbits.

Also he noticed a piece of paper, rolled up, and placed carefully in his beard. It was in fact from their host himself, informing Balin that since he was not sure how long this would last, he and Gandalf should feel free to help themselves to his pantries in case they feel hunger and thirst upon them.

"How thoughtful." Balin said to himself, and glanced at the still snoozing Wizard. He actually did feel a bit peckish, and so made his way to one of the pantries. Upon opening it a large loaf of bread fell from above him, and he nearly didn't catch it. This would do and thankfully he had his blade with him.

The older dwarf looked up in the direction it fell from. There on the shelf was his host, on his back, and looking at his friend with the most pleading eyes. Balin smiled at him and nodded, carefully closing the door.

The night would be a long one.

* * *

Nori and Dwalin knew that the game taking place in Bag End made everything simpler, in a way. It is easy to find someone when confined to one space. But the hobbits were more than likely use to the tunnels of the house. After all Mister Roofroot had said he was a childhood companion to their former burglar, so more than likely many of their romps took place in Bag End, and since Drac was in fact a cousin the halls of Bilbo's house couldn't be too unfamiliar to the boy.

Speaking of the halls both dwarves were surprised by how they seemed to go on and on. True the only other time they had found themselves in Bag End they stayed chiefly in the dining room and near the hearth, but now, if seemed this hobbit-hole went on forever. Doors, some nice and round like the front door, littered each side and if there weren't doors there were boxes, or probably chests (for hobbits anyway). They'd also come across other hallways, and open-ended rooms, and even a few coat racks.

Looking and considering each with a critical eye, remembering that each hobbit ha to have chosen a specific place to hide. Little Drac was small, and not yet fat so he could fit anywhere, but he had energy, and would most likely make some sort of sound when they came close to his hiding place. Leo was much the same, but as tall as a full grown hobbit now, so he might be able to fit into certain chests or closets, and no doubt had more self control that Drac. Bilbo and Hugo were very similar in size and stature, for that reason Nori decided they'd most likely be behind one of the doors, perhaps crouched under or behind a piece of furniture. Miss Burrows was a lady, and was after all wearing a dress, simple it was. There couldn't be too many places for her to hide without some of the material showing itself, or a lock of her hair.

Also these were hobbits, and their idea of hide-and-seek was simpler than a dwarfs', so was Nori's reasoning at least. Dwalin _did _use the game to training the younger dwarrows in camouflage and tracking, but to a more sophisticated degree, more so that a hobbits' version at least. So really the only problem would be searching the actual house.

For this the two dwarves did not start checking each room the came across, doubting any of them would hide close to the hearth. No, by Dwalin's reason, if he were a hobbit hiding from a dwarf, he'd first try to get as much distance as he could and Bag End was a large house. The first few doors and closets by the hearth would more likely be empty, and it wasn't until the pair came by a dark round door they agreed they were far enough, not imaging the hobbits would want to go too far into the house either.

Nori volunteered to go in. The room was actually very empty, save for a forgotten wardrobe, dresser, and a painting of a old (and truthfully quite mean looking) hobbit, who Nori assumed was the "Old Took" he had heard Bilbo and Gandalf speak of.

Finding the wardrobe empty, and figuring the painting was to small to hide a full grown hobbit, and as there were no giggles or squeaks coming from anywhere in the room, he concluded Drac was not behind it. Nori still paced the room twice, just to make sure the little lad wasn't trying to control himself, before leaving and shutting the door.

Telling Dwalin the room had been empty, the two continued on.

* * *

Clothes, clothes and more clothes! This was the fifth room Bofur had searched to be dedicated to clothes.

"Honestly, " Bofur muttered to himself, "for a creature living alone, why does he have so many clothes?" He had done with the four previously, and moved them aside, and looked on the overhead shelves, and had come up fruitless. He left and as soon as the door closed Bonnibella Burrow came out from under the rug.

She had become a friend to Bilbo and Hugo in their tweenhood, and likewise had played "one last go" of hide-and-seek in Bag End with them, and knew of some of the secret nooks the house. Why Bungo Baggins had decided to put one or four trap doors in his wedding gift to Belladonna was beyond Bonnie, but this particular one served it's not-really-interned purpose. It didn't even cause a disturbance under the rug, really one would have to know of it's existence to know it was there. Bonnie herself had found it by chance when she was still a young hobbit.

The memory, for whatever reason, reminded her (and in turn made her cringe) of how she had behaved when Leo teased her. She still felt horrible about behaving so in front of the guests, and had by now already resolved to apologize once the game was over and done with. Why is it when the subject of youthful foolishness is brought forth it causes even the most respectable and level headed of hobbits to turn into giggling tweens? Very immature. But then again she was spending what had been a peaceful summer evening, with a few dwarves playing hide-and-seek.

Still it would only be fair to them for her to acknowledge her improper behavior.

But for now they were still having fun, and the next thing to wonder was should she stay in the room, or move on? Oh if only her mother could see her and Leo now!

* * *

Leo Burrows had managed to escape Bofur and Ori. He knew they'd obviously be checking the rooms and closets, so Leo had occupied one of Bilbo's hallway chests, and at one point behind a mirror not yet hung up. Though Ori nearly saw him, but he had ducked into a closet in time.

Safe to say the young hobbit-lad was having fun. It did bite at his nerves, but just because of the thought _dwarves_ were trying to catch him and the others. Also because of the snips and snaps that usually attacked the nerves in this game. He remembered being Drac's age, and playing hide-and-seek everyday, or so it seemed like it, with his cousins and sister. He was always the last one to be found.

He then heard someone coming and held his breath.

* * *

Because Bag End was much bigger than the expected, Nori and Dwalin agreed to split up. Nori retraced his steps to the hearth, finding a sleeping Balin and amused looking Wizard (who Nori could swear was sniggering when he saw the dwarf empty handed) and thought for a moment.

What did he know about hobbits? Small, commonly fat, with slightly pointed ears. They ate a lot too. A voice, perhaps the Wizards from years ago, echoed in his mind, with a description of hobbits. Nori had an idea, and stepped out though a window.

Now the dwarf was calmly stalking the halls of Bag End, waving a tomato wrapped on both sides with long blades of grass that were tied into a bow on top, and mutter, "Come out little hobbits...I've got a present for you!"* every so often. He wasn't sure if his muttering would be considered cheating but Nori decided to take the risk.

If he had looked directly above him he would have seen a very confused looking Leo clinging and wedged between the rafters of Bag End.

* * *

"What...why?" Was all Leo could think as he saw the dwarf slowly wave a tomato wrapped in grass around. And calling it a present? Was this some sort of dwarf custom or something?

* * *

"Come out...It's a very special present just for you...see?" Nori tried to sound tempting, holding the tomato in front of him and looking around. He doubted Bilbo or Hugo would fall for the trap, but Drac, Leo, or even Bonnie might.

After a moment he heard a badly contained chuckle, and looked around him.

"Don't you want you present..?" He offered holding said "present" out. And that was it for the Burrows boy who could no longer keep quiet. A loud laugh came from above and Nori smiled triumphantly when he saw him.

"Ah! Found you!" He said, helping the boy down, wondering how he got up there.

"I know, I know." Leo answered, still giggling, "Is that Bilbo's tomato? Why are you-" he convulsed in the laughter again, much to Nori's confusion, didn't hobbits like presents?

He let the lad continue to laugh as they made their way to the hearth. One hobbit caught, four left.

* * *

* _**In my own copy of The Hobbit, on the inside of the cover, before chapter one, there is a box with a brief description of hobbits, (which is weird since they are described in the first chapter) and in that description it mentions "they like to give and receive presents." I had a admittedly crackish idea and thought it would be funny. I have no idea if the description is in most copies (because it's not in my friend's copy) :( **_.

**I meant for this to be the last chapter, but things kept coming up and I'll have to finish the game in the next one, and it's probably going to be a long one, so sorry about that. But thanks to everyone who has left a comment (forgot to mention that last time. Bad me! Bad!) or is following this, it means a lot ^^**

** # Very, VERY, very sorry if there was some earlier confusion, and there probably was, as far has the sections being split, I was busy yesterday, and didn't notice until my Brother decided to read it and told me, and I wasn't able to get to the PC to fix it, so I just took it down on my phone. Again forgive the idiot :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"Drac..." Ori said cautiously. As it was, there wasn't a little giggling hobbitboy behind the large crate, but another, smaller, round green door. Not too small, big enough for Ori to crawl through on his knees, and very big for Drac. Anyway, it was opened a bit, and, bending closer, Ori could swear he heard the boy laughing on the other end.

"Drac...?" Ori said, putting his candle out and opening the door completely. He began calling for the boy, more concerned about the child's safety than the game.

* * *

"Honestly, he's only a little hobbit!" Bofur nearly yelled in frustration. This was the eighth room he had come across, with clothes. Only clothes, really just a giant closet. Why would his friend have so many room dedicated to clothes? At one point he found one that contained articles which seemed to be old child's clothing. Honestly those should have at least been given away! Was this common for all hobbits? Or just the former burglar?

Bofur didn't bother to look, and simply closed the door, looking to his right he decided to travel down the adjacent hallway. Perhaps that was the problem, he picked the clothes-hallway. Did these furry-footed creatures really need that many waistcoats, and jackets, and who knew what else? Ridiculous! Even by Bofur's own standards, that is to say he had never found himself fed up or tiresome of his friend's habits during that fateful year, and in fact found them a bit endearing if anything, but eight rooms for clothes!

The toymaker calmed himself, resolute to focus again on the game. This time he stopped to look behind old portraits lying against the wall, boxes that also served as hall benches and in between the little corners. He was so intent on one chest that blocked a bright blue door, he didn't even noticed a worried looking Hugo scurrying behind him and noiselessly stealing away behind a green door.

* * *

Hugo found he was in one of Bag End's guest bedrooms. He first listened closely to the door, still hearing Bofur searching the chest, and felt his nerves loosen when he heard the dwarf move on.

In all honesty the gentlehobbit was having fun, and felt a playfulness that only awoken in his heart when he played with his own children, or much younger cousins. He had seen the one called Nori catch Leo, and like Leo he had tried to contain his snickering, and unlike the boy, he succeeded. He had to asked the dwarf once it was over what he had been doing.

There was another shuffle outside, was Bofur coming back? Hugo looked round the room, under the bed would be too obvious...in the closet then! He was quick to get inside, and place himself against the back wall. He heard the door open.

* * *

"Better not be another room for clothes..." Bofur thought as he pushed it opened, and gave a sigh of relief, when he saw a bedroom. Cloth on the bed, and dresser and mirror, must be a guestroom. He carefully searched, removing the cloths and searching under and behind things. Just as he was about to declared it empty his eyes fell on the closet. Frankly the thought of more clothes made him ill. But remembering the was a guest room, a faint spring of hope arose, hope that it meant Bilbo hadn't decided to put clothing in an empty room.

Bofur made his way to the closet, and carefully grasped the handle. He pulled the door open quickly, and saw a lone hanger, holding one little waistcoat upon it. He closed the door, very determined that once this game was over he would have to pull the dear hobbit aside and have a word with him about this.

It is too bad that he didn't actually step into the closet, and then turn to his left. If the dwarf did this, instead of closing the door and going on with his search, he would have seen a bunched up Hugo, sans his waistcoat, the result of his quick thinking.

And now Hugo quickly returned his midnight blue waistcoat to it's rightful place, deciding to stay in the guest room for a time before, again, daring to run through the halls.

* * *

Dwalin, after watching Nori go his own way, stood in place for a moment and thought. Personally he considered how ironic it would be if Bilbo himself was the first found, mocking the method used with the younglings. Hide and seek it was, (with the younglings they called it camouflage and tracking) and yes form and skill were needed! Form and skill doubtful these creatures used when playing the game themselves, and though Dwalin knew that there was more to the Master of Bag End than it looked, he also doubted Bilbo used any of which to play the game.

This in mind, Dwalin decided to see if he could discover the ex-burglar. He started towards a pantry, knowing what he knew of hobbits and Bilbo Baggins in particular.

But before Dwalin could returned, there was the slight tap of something hitting his shoulder blades. He spun around, hearing the "_cenn!cenn!"_ of a coin hit the floor. A little silver one, at his feet. The dwarf looked around, and spotted another one rolling in from the depths of the hallway, and toppling over.

"Cheeky creatures!" He thought to himself. He picked up the coins, and waited. When none came he started to noiselessly stalk forward. Then another small round piece of silver rolled out from a dark corner, and the Dwarf silently stopped it in it's tracks, letting which ever hobbit it was think the coin continued. He crouched to the ground and shuffled toward the dark corner, between a old chest and what seemed to be an open door, which only revealed a large closet.

No more coins came foreward, but Dwalin could hear breathing and silently, but surely, yanked the door from it's place, only to find the space empty, and the breathing absent.

The thoroughly confused dwarf stood up, and looked around him once more. Not one hobbit in sight, and now the air was completely silent. He grinned to himself, ("playful hobbits!"), and decided whom ever it was he'd have to give them their dues once the game was over. And figure how they alluded him so swiftly, light-on-their-feet or not.

* * *

Bonnie waited until she could no longer hear Dwalin's footfalls, hushed they were, and even then she timidly peeked out from the chest lid, and seeing the hallway deserted she crawled out, and stretched before ducking into a nearby room. Oh that was fun, childish or not, it was fun! She was frankly surprise he didn't notice the lid moving.

* * *

For Dwalin's part, he searched the pantries he knew of, and did not find the host-hobbit in any of them. But he did  
find a small pile of crumbs and a loaf that looked bitten into. But the crumbs were restricted to that shelf, it seemed if anything Bilbo knew not to make it too obvious.

* * *

Of Bilbo, who considered himself lucky, having nearly escaped Bofur and Ori, was now stalking inside Bag End's library. He knew it was preposterous to try and fit on a shelf, after all the shelves were too full, but a dark corner between them, or so might suffice. He admitted the absurdity in the idea that they were all doing this, but in Bilbo's defense he was not the one that suggested it! Besides, he was having fun, and not becoming younger.

Also the hobbit knew he'd probably be playing hide-and-seek in the coming future years anyway, why not use tonight as his own practice?

Of which, he found a small corner, between two bookcases, and just his size. He settled in, shrouded by darkness and reflected that nine years ago he would have laughed at the mere idea of playing hide-and seek in Bag End, and he would have shaken and trembled at the thought of playing with _dwarves_ of all things. Or not even nine years ago, if that one year had not occurred, if he had known about Gandalf's sign and painted over it...

The hobbit's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the library's threshold being crossed. Bilbo closed his eyes and slowed his breath. They came close to his spot, and then he heard them turn away. For a moment standing in place,and then slowly stalking towards Bilbo's corner.

Before the game started Bilbo had considered using his "memento" from the goblin tunnels, as it still laid on his mantle in fact, but had decided it would be cheating, and unfair. Though now he was no so sure.

Who ever it was, they had moved on again, and were now simply circling the library, and the hiding hobbit felt his heart beat faster each time he heard them come close to his little nook. And then they stopped, particularly close to the dark clouded corner that hid the Master of Bag End. And, keeping his eyes shut, he could sense their heels turning towards his direction.

Bilbo let out a small breath, the game was over for him. He was about to go ahead and get up to save whoever it was the trouble, when he remembered.

'Father put a door here!' He thought, and pressed his back against the wall, and again a bit harder, and suddenly a small section of wall fell back and Bilbo with it.

* * *

Ori had stopped calling Drac's name, choosing instead to search the room as he would any other, and besides the boy had stopped his giggling now. No doubt remembering he was suppose to be silent.

First the dwarf closed the little door and relight his candle, and saw that he seemed to be in another storage room. Though this one had shelves covering most of the walls along with the stacks of crates and boxes.

And upon the shelves were small wooden figures, and what looked to be some sort of glass-work, that were multicolored. He took one of them in hand, a little glass rose, very detailed. Blowing away the dust and revealing it to be lovely soft pink color. He brought his candle light closer to inspect it, and the scribe was surprised to say the least, as the flame caused several small spheres of light to project from the rose's figure.

Colors of pink, and red, and gold, sprinkling on the walls and glowing together, they seemed to dance as the dwarf twirled the rose in place, and transfer color with each other.

"Oh!" The Scribe whispered, "How pretty!" He learned from Bilbo himself that hobbits were good with their hands, and tools, but had no idea they knew glass-work! He turned the rose over and saw underneath,

"To my Belladonna"

,inscribed into the glass.

Ori returned the glass rose to the shelf, and saw a wooden figure next to it. A little hobbit actually, the paint faded, and much dust on it, but the creature was smiling with its hands on it's hips and standing at attention. On the figure's back Bilbo's name was carved. He put the figure in its place and resumed playing.

"Drac...I hear you!" He playfully lied, though while he was inspecting he did in fact hear someone behind him.

"Drac, come out, come out, wherever you are!" He called, and heard, again, some shifting behind him. But when he turned all was still and there was no sign of the little boy. And then something shifted on the shelves, and the scribe turned only in time to see three of the wooden and glass figures shift slightly.

"Don't break anything." Ori cautioned, a bit nervous,"You'll make your cousin angry." The boy started giggling again, and still he couldn't see the hobbitchild, and heard more movement behind him. Ori's nerves started to jump, but though this particular dwarf was not a warrior, he knew how to control himself, and called for the boy to come out, before he broke something.

But then he heard something "_clompt!"_ behind him. Turning he saw another wooden figure, a little statue of a elf, had found it's way to the bottom shelf, and above it a empty spot. Ori put it back, staring at it oddly,and heard another "_clompt!"_ behind him, and saw the little figure he had picked up before had also moved from his place.

'Drac is one puckish child!' Ori thought, a bit annoyed, "Come on Drac, I found you!" The was the sound of something toppling over, and he quickly swung around, and saw several of the wood and glass figures had left the shelf...and made it to the floor? If he had been several years younger, they'd...look like they were advancing on him...

"Come now Drac!...You're going to have to pick these up! You'll make your cousin mad!" He said, turning round trying to spot the blasted boy, as the high-pitched giggling started again. More quietly than it had been. There was more noise behind him, and even more of the figures had made their way to the floor, and on top the crates. They were all pointing in his direction.

Something had brushed against his neck. But there was no one there. And...the giggling had stopped. Ori felt himself shake against his better judgement, and told Drac it was unkind to try and scare people. Perhaps it was the ominous figurines scattering around him, and the candle providing the only light, and the unfamiliarity of the room, let alone Bag End itself (after all these things are primal fears, from babyhood, childhood, and well into adult hood these elements work against our nerves), that made Ori nervous, but when he sense something next to him, and then his candle being _blown_ out, it was the last straw.

He bolted. Ran in the direction of the door, and plowed it down, only to be caught by some creature that hindered his arms and instinctively the scribe tried to punch, and kicked and asked why had Dori and Nori given up on his warrior capabilities so easily?!

"AAAHHH!AH!WHAT SORT OF HOUSE IS THIS?!" He screamed. Desperately fighting the monster.

* * *

Hugo had been conveniently behind a old box in a nearby closet, when he heard a scream. Loud, and full or terror, it reminded him of when his youngest daughter had fallen off a chair she was balancing on! And just as then, Hugo practically sprinted in it's direction hurriedly, blast the game! Drac might be hurt! Or Bonnibella!

Though upon finding it's source he saw Ori laying upon the floor, a old jacket on him, and thrashing about still yelling at the top of his lungs. Hugo had not expected to see _this_ and was unsure what to do, so he stood dumbstruck as Bofur came running up, and set upon the floor trying to calm his friend.

* * *

"ORI!" He yelled, ripping the jacket from him. The younger dwarf stopped and looked around bewildered. His face flushed a deep red when he spotted the jacket in Bofur's hand, and the half-smirk half- straight face his friend possessed.

"Don't tell Nori..." He pleaded, and after a pause, "Or anyone..."

"Don't worry Laddie." Bofur said helping him up.

"Must have been hanging on the door..." Ori said, looking to the accursed room, still trying to maintain some dignity, or justify his fright. "That room...I-" He turned and saw a still confused Hugo watching them, Bofur followed his gaze.

"I heard screaming and though Drac or Bonnibella was hurt!" He said quickly.

"No, Drac is quite fine..."Ori said, his blush deepening. Bofur chuckled and said, "Anyway, found you..."

Hugo chuckled himself and smiled, accepting defeat.

"Wait, don't we have to bring them back to fireplace, for them to be declared found?" Ori asked, looking to Bofur.

"Aye, that's what we're about to do!" He replied, "Come along!" He said to Hugo, raising his arm for the hobbit to come and put his shoulders under.

"But don't we have to catch them?"

"Hide and Seek, not Catch the Hobbit! Ori, I think the fright-"

"Well I mean we agreed, "Dwarves would be declared winners once each Hobbit was found and brought back to the fireplace", so wouldn't we have to catch him?"

"And..carry him back to the fire place?" Bofur asked, a bit irritated. "Fine, we'll catch him! Hugo-"

While they had been discussing this, Hugo began to back away, not enjoying where the conversation was going. And when Bofur had yelled his name and started towards him, instinctively he shrieked, and ran off, quickly.

Bofur, bewildered, ran after him, Ori in tow, and yelled, "Hugo? Hugo?! What are you doing?"

"AHHHH!EEEEKK!" Was all he got in return.

"Hugo! Come on there's a good man, Hugo?!" He exclaimed after him. What had gotten into him? Goodness this hobbit could run!

They went after the creature for some minutes, calling after him, and trying to understand what had come over the poor little fellow, running from them and practically screaming bloody murder! Like he's never seen them before. At one point Bofur had caught up close enough to Hugo that he grasped the back of his midnight blue waistcoat. And in one swift movement Hugo ripped the buttons off and ran out of it. Leaving a even more perplexed Bofur behind, and also (it seemed in one swift movement again) Hugo had yanked open a doorway in the floor and ducked under.

By the time Bofur and Ori reached in and went down the old wooden staircase they knew they lost him.

"Oh dear..." Ori muttered. "Should we-"

"No, we lost him." Bofur answered, glancing at the waistcoat, " I suppose it wouldn't count if we brought this to the fireplace then. What got into the poor fellow?"

"Well it is his first time meeting dwarves."

"We got acquainted earlier in the evening!" Bofur reminded. He looked around in the darkness, and wondered we're they were. After lighting a match they discovered, as it was, the wine cellar seemed to be as large as the house. This must be another entrance down below.

The two dwarves left, leaving the cellar door open, and returned to the room Ori had fled.

* * *

"I didn't see Drac, but I heard him." Ori told his friend, when when they returned to the room, and looking inside, saw that the offending objects that had scared the dwarf so, had been returned to their places on the shelves. Leaving Ori a bit more that confused.

"I know he was in there!" The Scribe insisted when his friend didn't look convinced. Bofur stepped inside,with a light of his own, and looked round.

Ori was content to watch from the hallway, a immature voice wondered if it wasn't Drac after all.

But after some minutes he heard a happy Bofur exclaim, "Found you, Drac!" And then what sounded like woman's shriek, the dwarf ran out, empty handed. And looking frightened himself.

"What happened?" Ori inquired.

"Thought I found him...I found a little shirt, but when I turned around..."

"Perhaps we should save Drac for last..." Ori offered, understanding the mischief the little hobbit could create. But at that moment a little hobbitboy came running out of the room, shirt untucked and all, and ran into Bofur's stomach. Well his leg really, giggling and smiling as ever.

"Found me! Hahaha! Found me, you found me!" Drac squealed as Bofur picked him up and started laughing himself.

"Found you, found you!" The toymaker, who had of course many dealings with children, returned. Drac saw Ori and his face grew serious and almost apologetic. He hid his face in Bofur's shoulder.

"What's wrong? That's just Ori there!" Bofur asked him. Said Ori had a odd expression of tiredness and resentment, though he knew Drac probably didn't mean anything by it.

Drac, whispered in the toymaking dwarf's ear.

"You tell him then. Okay? You tell." Bofur replied, and with that Drac looked back at Ori and said in a hushed voice, "Sorry Ori."

"I don't think Ori heard you, your too far away!" Bofur told him, walking closer to his friend, and Drac smiled widely, and reached his arms out to Ori, who looked a bit forlorn about holding him. He was awkward even with his nieces and nephews, and Drac was even smaller than them!

But the child held tightly to his shoulder and Ori managed to hold him upright with one arm, really he was so tiny that's all he needed to keep the child from falling.

"Are you sorry?" Bofur asked.

"I'm sorry Ori!" Drac said, "Sorry, sorry!"

"Really..." Ori muttered.

"Yeah, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry!" The boy said this so earnestly and honestly that the Scribe couldn't help but smile at him and say all is forgiven. But his glance at Bofur asked if this counted.

"I'd say this counts, Ori." He answered with a wink. "Let's go, while you still have a gripe on him." The last bit dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

The sound of Drac talking both dwarves ears off was heard and sure enough Ori appeared in front of the fire place, holding the little creature. Soon as he set the boy down, Drac spotted Balin, who had fallen asleep once again, and rushed over. But this time he was content to sit next to him and tangle his hands in the old dwarf's beard. Quietly, much to their surprise.

"So you found Drac? Alright then I found Leo here not too long ago." Nori said to them both.

"Smoked out more like it." Leo teased from his place by the fire, where a small plate of biscuits lay next to him. The younger Hobbit stood up and told Bofur and Ori how Nori was waving the tomato around calling it a present and so on, which earned odd looks from Bofur and said Nori's brother.

"I was once told hobbits like to give and receive presents!"

"Yes, presents, not tomatoes covered in grass!" Leo retorted, and breaking into laughter.

Ignoring him Nori asked if they had seen Dwalin or knew how his search was going. Both replied they haven't and didn't.

"Either way we have three Hobbits left. " Bofur reminded, "and I saw Hugo earlier, but he got away from me he did." He held up the little midnight blue waistcoat, and it suddenly struck him it was the same one he saw in the closet!

* * *

Hugo now sat crouched in the wine cellar, head in hands and face flaming. 'Oh, why oh why did I do that?' He wondered. How childish! How embarrassing! Running like he's never seen Bofur and Ori before, what had gotten into him?

Obviously apologies were in order, he knew that.

"Their feelings must be so hurt!" He muttered.

A voice next to him asked who would be hurt, and he jumped, causing Bilbo to jump as well and nearly drop the candle he held.

"Oh! Bilbo you frightened me." Said Hugo, who then explained the scene with the two dwarves, and expressed fear that he had wounded the new found friendship. Bilbo reassured him that if anything the two are more concerned about how _they_ might have ruined the friendship and that all would be forgiven once he explained himself after the game was declared over.

"If I can sand to do so!" Hugo protested, hands covering his eyes, "Oh, I hope you are right..."

"I am, I am. If I know Bofur and Ori, they'll accept a apology and forget the incident soon after." Bilbo assured, patting his friend on the back. He then asked him, other than the little scene from before, if the Roofroot was enjoying himself. Hugo answered he was, then asked how Bilbo came to be in here, he did not hear him.

"I was in the library, quite backed against a wall, and about to be found. But then I remembered Father had set several traps doors in Bag End, and as luck would have it I was in front of one! So I managed to break it down, and it lead to a tunnel that leads to here." He said smiling at his friend.

"Did you ever find out why the Late Mr. Baggins decided to put so many in Bag End?" Hugo asked, as they both rose to their feet.

"No. But you remember him? A worrier, a bit timid for his own good, easily riled...I should think he might have made these as some sort of precaution or something."

The two hobbits laughed, Hugo swearing that his friend looked many years younger while they did so, and once they calmed he thanked his friend for inviting him.

"Of course!" Bilbo said, "You and Bonnie and Leo and Drac were the only ones who'd be up for it...and the only ones not frightened of Mad Baggins..." He muttered the last bit self-deprecatingly, and Hugo grimaced because of it, a new wave of shame washing over him. He had never called his childhood playmate such a name, but when he heard others do so, in the market or his own yard, Hugo knew he never tried to rebut them. He had been raised a gentlehobbit, as had his friend, so how could he. He felt guilty for his earlier thoughts and knew apologies were in order for someone else. A very old friend.

The sound of quick steps reminded him they would have to wait, and Bilbo took his arm, and led him deeper into the dark cellar. The sound of someone not far behind the stacks of wine and beer, from rows and corners until they stopped by a small door, most likely the one the Master of Bag End entered by. He ushered his friend to take it back to the library, assuming whoever was there was now gone, and wished him luck.

After his friend had disappeared Bilbo turned out his small candle and waited, but whoever it was had stopped now, if they were still there.

He waited some moments, listening closely to the cellar's glass bottles and wooden barrels. Any unnatural creaks and scuffs, he was listening for, but heard none. His sharp dark blue eyes saw no one in the dark. He carefully moved from a stock corner, still not hearing a shift in the floorboards.

The former burglar managed the leave the cellar without being spotted, and was just as careful as he braved the hallway. This far in the game he's managed to not even come close to being caught, and was determined to keep it that way for sometime.

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End never really considered himself, or was considered by anyone else, to have a competitive spirit, which was fine as many other hobbits didn't. But perhaps it was the fact he had scoffed at the idea that dwarf hide-and-seek required skill and form as Dwalin maintained, that had him extremely cautious and stealthy.

He was not so very determined to win, but he wasn't too fond at the thought of the smug expression two dwarves in particular would harbor if he lost. Still it was just a friendly game between friends, and he wouldn't mind evading capture a bit longer.

Speaking of, he looked ahead of him and to his right . As current Master of the House, and having lived in said house since his birth, the little creature knew what lay in each room in each hallway, around each corner.

And now he saw that at his current disposal, he had the option of ducking into a old studyroom, one of his larger closets, or another shut-up guestroom.

Why not the study?

* * *

Dwalin thought he saw something, from the corner of his eye, as he closed the door to what had been a rather large closet. Though when he turned there was no one to be seen.

* * *

Bilbo had ducked inside just in time, and saw Bonnie, using a chair to climb to the top of a shelf.

"Dear me!" He said from the door. Causing the hobbitwoman to jump and nearly fall, and she exclaimed he startled her, and when they both heard a sound from outside the study door, she bade him too hurry and follow her.

He did so, climbing to the shelf top and as he saw his friend, he carefully laid down completely flat on his back, and steadied his breath. But the door never opened and whoever had been there had by now moved on.

When the two had concluded they were, for the time being, in no harm's way, the hobbits both let out their breaths.

"Well...haven't-"

"And a what did you mean by going and startling me like that Bilbo Baggins?" Bonnie asked lightly, "quite a way to treat your female guests!"

"My dearest apologies my Dear Ms. Burrow! " He returned, smiling. "What did you mean by climbing up my shelves then?"

Bonnie sarcastically gestured around her, chuckling and Bilbo smiled himself. He asked if she was enjoying herself, and she replied she was.

"Good, very good. I was worried. I ran into Hugo just now, he seems to be having fun too. And I know Drac is."

"Well no doubt Leo is as well." Bonnie added, "he is a Burrow boy."

"You are a Burrow..."

"And you're a Took." She finished grinning, "You remember ?"

"Of course I do, it was Old Took that came up with that blasted couplet." Bilbo saw the expression on her face and added quickly,"Blasted when Leo and his friends were old enough to say it. "

Bonnie sighed,"Do you know it's been a long time since we've talked..."

"I said a word or two to you some days days ago." He insisted.

"I don't mean a friendly greeting at the market, or inquiring my Mother's health. I mean actually spoken to each other."

"We did, when I returned and all of Hobbiton thought you were engaged to Mad Baggins."

"Don't-"

"Did you know your brother Barley actually came to my door one night and threatened that it might be best if I didn't speak to you?"

"Did he really?" Bonnie asked,"that isn't why is it...?"

Bilbo chuckled and said it wasn't. "I remember what a child he is. But I thought you'd be mortified, seen with the likes of a rash Took."

"You just said I was a Burrow."

"A proper and respectable Burrow." He teased, "Mind you, if you were I dare say you'd be bride and mother by now."

Bonnie playfully swatted him, causing him to nearly fall from the shelf, and she apologized once it was deemed he was safe.

"I don't mind becoming an old maid." After a moment she added,"This really is fun, more so than I expected. Meeting some of your famous Dwarrows."

"Yes...like old times eh?" Bilbo agreed,"Simpler days."

"Well we never laid down in the simpler days..." The Burrow teased not bother to hide her giggling when she saw her old friend turn three shades of crimson, and then added," Not that I remember."

Bilbo stuttered and blushed brighter when she touched his hand after saying so, earning more giggling,and Bilbo half seriously chastising her to act her age.

Her reply was,"Dear Bilbo we are playing hide and seek with several dwarves and are right now on top of a shelf. I think our maturity has taken the evening off." She sighed and added,"Mad Baggins or not you're still far too shy about such things."

"Well you're still far too bold of them! Imagine what you dear Mother would think if she knew her only daughter was making such lewd comments!" The Master of Bag End taunted. Before Bonnie could retort they heard the door open. It occurred to them that they might have been speaking far too loudly to try and remain hidden.

* * *

Dwalin had gone further down the hallway and then returned the same way. Unlikely any of them would go too far into the surprisingly large hobbit-hole, and therefore he could have an idea of where to cut off his search.

But retracing his steps he heard a giggle. Most certainly that's what it was, a feminine giggle. Stopped and waited, and heard it again, and a somewhat deeper voice muttering after it.

He could tell which door it came from, and approached it, the mutterings of the two vioces becoming louder, and it wasn't until he opened the door all was quiet. The room it self appeared to be some sort of study. A desk a chair three tall bookshelves, tall even for Dwalin, and a lamp already lighted.

* * *

Bilbo and Bonnie both slowed their breathing,and stared at the ceiling when they sensed one of the dwarves, but Bilbo didn't dare to look and see who is was. He felt himself inch farther from the edge,and Bonnie closer to him.

* * *

Dwalin walked close to the bookshelves, already deciding one, most likely two, of the hobbits were up there, as he saw none under the desk and there was no other space large or fit to hide in. So yes two of the furry footed creatures were up there, the lass called Bonnie and one other. He couldn't hear them now, but an idea came to him, and he reasoned he could catch them. Couldn't he?

Oh course he could! After all the shelves weren't standing in the middle of the room, they were backed against a wall! With that assurance the strong dwarf went to one of the shelves and rocked it slightly forward and was quick to hold his arms out to catch them.

But when no when rolled out from above, he went to the next one.

* * *

Bilbo and Bonnie could hear what they were doing. Bilbo looked to his old friend and said, "Stay hidden Bonnie!" In naught more than a whisper, in time for Bonnie to smiled thankfully as she gripped the wall when their shelf was rock forward and Bilbo tumbled off.

* * *

He rolled off the shelf with a small squeak as he thought he would hit the floor, but was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw a triumphant looking Dwalin, holding him in his arms.

"Found you." He said, shifting the hobbit in his arms so he cradled him comfortably.

"It appears you did."

"Who else is up there?"

The hobbit's face drained of color and he replied,"Just me."

Dwalin's response was a deep chuckle as he walked out the study, Bilbo reminding the larger creature he could put him down now.

"I can't actually. Have to bring you back to the fireplace."

"And I can't walk there?"

"No, afraid not." The strong dwarf answered playfully.

* * *

"Hm." Leo muttered when Dwalin and Bilbo entered.

"Hm, what?" Bilbo asked, climbing down from his friend's arms. The younger hobbit was lounging in a chair by the fire, a plate holding only a few crumbs at his arm. His suspenders had been let down, the universal sign of relaxation, and there seemed to be some two or three dark circles under his eyes. All the same Leo Burrow 's dark eyes gleamed with youthfulness.

He got up, returning his suspenders to their rightful position, and said,"Why nothing, except the Nori fellow stole one of your tomatoes and wrapped grass around it and tried to lure one of us out by calling it a "present." "

"Leo don't be sore because you might have fallen for it."

"I didn't fall for it!" A insulted Leo informed, " He caught me because it was so absurd, and I couldn't help but laugh at him!"

"This whole night is absurd." Bilbo reminded, spotting a sleeping Drac in the arms of an awake but quiet Balin, who grinned at Bilbo when he saw his friend look over.

"Knows a grandfather when he sees one."

Bilbo smiled in agreement. His attention back to Leo and asked," Is that all?"

"Well...I'm curious about why Bofur had Hugo's waistcoat, but I'll wait until I see him-ggrroowwww!" The last part of that sentence was more of a growl that evicted from the youth's stomach.

* * *

After returning Drac to the hearth, Ori and Bofur had gone their own ways, wishing one another the best of luck.

Ori decided to stick with the strategy he had been using, which was walking round long enough maybe he'll run into one. But staying a bit away from the darker storage rooms.

* * *

Bofur had started to kick himself soon as he left Ori. That would be the last time he didn't search thoroughly.

Poor little Hugo. What ever had scared him Bofur reminded himself to apologize for, he had been worried something akin to this might happen when Bilbo suggested they bring other hobbits into it.

On his way to retrace his steps he ran into Dwalin, carrying a slightly annoyed ex-burglar like a baby. The larger dwarf smirked and winked at him as he went by .

"Interesting to hear that story." Bofur said out loud.

* * *

Bonnie had stayed on the shelf top for a few moments after Dwalin left with Bilbo, then carefully climbed down.

Oh, that was sweet of her old friend!

Bonnie now waited and listened close to the door. Not hearing a thing, she stepped out and walked near the wall, she hand trailing on her side, should she have to open a chest, hide behind something, or open a door.

She has never been so grateful to have been caught had home in one of her simple, and lightweight evening dresses, despite how awkward her Mother thought it. Imagine trying to hide and the only thing keeping you from fitting inside a cabinet is the too thick fabric by your ankles! Bothersome really.

Thank goodness she had been dressed properly when Bilbo came to inquire if he could barrow her and Leo. They had been about to start dinner, and Leo was more than likely raiding one of Bag End' s pantries by now, and honestly she hoped he was.

Even at her age, and her Mother's, the woman made it clear that as long as she was still alive and kicking her children would still receive a scolding, no matter their age, if she deemed they needed one. Bonnie knew for a fact that she would leave no survivors if she found her youngest son spent most of the evening without any kind of meal. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

She had been surprised when the old hobbitess had deemed it well that they "assist" Mister Baggins, when they had not known what they were assisting him with. If Mother had known that her only daughter would be hiding in chests, closets, and lying on top of bookshelves, and her youngest son doing who knows what else, the old woman might have had her heart stop.

There was a faint creak from far off, the hobbit lass' ears keen enough to hear it. She waited a moment, and then heard a very faint _thud!. _Bonnie swung around a near corner. She waited till all was quiet and and then peeked from behind.

No one there, all was silent and still. She decided just in case, it would be wise to go into the small room next to the adjacent hallway and wait a while.

She wondered how her brother was holding.

* * *

Bofur noiselessly shuffled through the hallway, still kicking himself for not inspecting the closest thoroughly. If he had the whole business with Hugo would have been avoided.

He really felt horrible for frightening the poor fellow. And hoped he would find him, and apologize as they went back to the fire. If he didn't run from him again! It was a dreadful feeling, having a friend scared of you.

Bofur was shaken from his thoughts when he nearly tripped over his own feet, and was aware of the loud sounding thud it caused to echo. He was so busy regaining his balance he didn't notice Nori coming up behind him.

"Say Bofur!"

"Augha! Don't you of all people know better than to sneak up on a dwarf!"

"My pardons noble toymaker!" Nori responded sarcastically,"But I thought I might tag along with you."

"After you already found a hobbit?"

"I thought I'd assist your search."

"I'm not looking to cheat dear Nori." Bofur teased.

"It wasn't cheating!" Nori defended,"I was using resources available to aid my search! Besides Leo didn't even eat it."

"Why would he? You wrapped it in grass!"

"I would have eaten it."

"I as well but these aren't dwarves..." Bofur reminded.

* * *

**I don't know why I keep lying! This really was suppose to be the last chapter, but things kept coming up and I knew at this rate it would probably be 2014 before I finished. Sorry it's so long :( But from now on I'll just write and post as I can, so I'm not sure when this will be finished, could be chapter 5 or chapter 50 for all I know.**

**Lots of love and thanks to _C.G, Danish lady, Onja, Loverseal_, and anyone else who has taken the time to read/follow/whatever else this hot mess! Much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's not long, but it's been a while since I updated, didn't want anyone to think I forgot about this. Maybe it is better if it's not long...anyway this was part of a longer chapter-but I'm rewriting the other half, which is why it's short.**

* * *

Bofur and Nori didn't speak as they stalked along the hallway. Bofur, in all honesty, didn't mind the company, if only said company didn't shake like a newborn stag! Really, after he had lost his footing, it seemed to had moved to the ex-thief! Every two steps Nori, for whatever reason, tripped or stumbled, or something.

"Try and be quiet! How am I suppose to find anything if you're stumbling and making noise!"

* * *

Ori had left on his own, to find Dwalin and see if he could be of any help. Though Bofur said the discovery of Drac counted in his favor, the scribe dwarf knew that if anything the child gave himself up! Probably got tired of not talking to anyone.

It had made the youngest Ri brother determined to find a hobbit completely and utterly on his own! He knew that with only two still at large this may not happen, but he could still try! In the meantime Dwalin may need some help or company, or perhaps put him on the right track to seek Hugo or Bonnie.

* * *

"Nori!"

"It's not-"

"Actually it is! In a way, indeed your fault! What's with this sudden bout of clumsiness?"

"I don't know!" Nori whined.

"Try to fix the problem then! Take wider steps if you must!" Bofur told him, and continued on. Five seconds later Nori was by his side, and not stumbling over his own two feet. But out of the corner of the toy maker's eye he saw something in his friend's hands. His boots.

He stopped and stared.

"What?" Nori asked.

"We are guests in this hobbit-hole!"

"I'm not tripping though!"

"I'm sure you could manage that with yer blasted boots on!" Bofur was more angry with the fact that though they had Gandalf's help in reaching the Shire, and the journey had not taken as long as a year this time round, it had still been a long journey! And, admittedly, they had only so many socks with them; they could probably smell those boots all the way back to the hearth! He told Nori.

"Well they're probably the reason I've been tripping!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine I'll put them away!" Nori snapped, and stomped over to a nearby closet, opened the door harshly and threw them in there, then slammed it shut.

"How's that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh that fine, if you want Bilbo's closet to smell like yer feet!" Bofur snapped, just as sarcastically.

Before either of them could continue, there was a thump from inside the closet, and then the door opened, with poor Bonnie gasping for air, and lying on the floor. Bofur was quick to pick her up and started fanning her.

"Nori, PUT YOUR BOOTS BACK ON!" He yelled, loud enough the neighboring hobbits could hear.

Nori did so, red in the face, and throwing nervous glances at Bonnie who had started breathing again. Once she was back on her feet, he supplied many apologies, which the female hobbit took gracefully, and assuring him that she was fine, no permanent damage done to her lungs or nose.

"Probably not the best way to be found, but this will make for a enjoyable story later." She stated cheerily.

"Oh, Miss Burrow,"Bofur said to her, "that wasn't quite fair though-was it?" He asked glaring at Nori.

"No, it wasn't." Nori agreed, "Please, we'll both turn around and count, the very least I can do."

"Oh, it's fine. Really Nori I don't mind."

"Please, we insist," Bofur said, already turning around and covering his eyes, "we'll count and try to seek you fairly."

Nori nodded and turned as well, and before Bonnie could protest again they were already counting.

* * *

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the two. Really now! They had found her, unconventionally, but found her they,did. And she had no intention of hiding again, when they turned around she'd be there waiting for them to escort her to base.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Hugo emerge from the same closet, (stripped of his waistcoat) and then imagine it after he took her by the hand and sped around the nearest corner, and brought her swiftly into a nearby pocket of darkness. Then placed a firm hand over her mouth.

They could hear the two dwarves finish counting, and Nori exclaiming, "I had hoped she decided to stay there."

"We agreed it hadn't been fair..." Bofur reminded, as they walked along, passing the two hobbits by. Once deemed far enough Hugo removed his hand from Bonnie and released her, only for her to give him a sharp slap on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined, his green eyes wide, "What was that for?"

"What we're you doing?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"Well, I thought I was helping you!"

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked at Hugo Roofroot with a smile, Well thank you..."

"You don't sound thankful." He pointed out.

"Well I wasn't really trying to hide, but thank you." Bonnie replied sweetly. "How long we're you in that closet?"

"Not long." Hugo said, "I heard Dwalin and Ori speaking some minutes ago, I think we're the only two left."

Bonnie looked at him unbelieving. 'Just us?' She thought. "Well I knew Bilbo had been found, but Drac? And Leo?"

"Seems so."

"That's unexpected." She muttered, remembering how her brother use to be the master at hide and seek when he was younger.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you when the game is over my friend." She said, then turned down the hallway,"All the best!"

"All the best!" He replied.

* * *

I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD REMEMBER!" Gandalf suddenly yelled. Well, perhaps not yelled but it was a loud exclamation, and it startled Drac awake.

To most it would have looked as though the Wizard was sleeping, but in reality he was meditating, reflecting, and searching his mind for information of the name Burrow that he had from long ago.

"Then, why did I hear snoring?" Balin asked, trying to sooth Drac, the hobbitboy wasn't wailing, but he did not appreciate being woken in such a rude and sudden matter. And now he stared at Gandalf, very displeased and nearly baring his teeth, though two were missing.

"What is snoring if not breathing?" Gandalf asked, and then reached and placed a gentle hand on Drac's curly head. The boy then slumped foreword, head resting on Balin's bearded chest as it had before.

Balin looked at the Wizard.

"He is sleeping!"

And indeed the wise old dwarf could hear the child breath, though he would have liked Drac to fall back into slumber by more natural means. He asked, "So what should you remember?"

"A small band of Fallohide hobbits I knew, long before this Shire-land was claimed, named Burrow. Close friends with the Tooks of who Bilbo is descended from! I should not be surprised Bonnie and Leo are relatives of them."

Said Leo and Host were returning now, the younger hobbit carrying three plates of biscuits and Bilbo held two cups, one of water the other contained milk, and placed both of them on a nearby table. He asked why the Wizard had raised his voice, for it nearly scared them both to death when they heard it.

Gandalf explained to the Master of Bag End what he had to Balin.

"How fortunate for you. Do you recall meeting any Roofroots as well?" Bilbo asked, the question sarcastic, and of course Gandalf knew that. Which is why he began to rattle off a list of all the names he did remember.

"Well let me see Bilbo! There were the Kiters, and the Garrows, and the Fremers and the Farmers. The Sandlotters, Busbuds, and the Flowerbuds. The Twoleafs, the Threeleafs, and the Greenleafs. The..."

Obviously these names were not all belonging to hobbits of old, some probably were not real at all. Bilbo knew this as well, but found it impossible to politely interrupt the larger being. Also Gandalf had a firm grip on his wrist as he spoke, and despite Bilbo's tugs for him to let go, the Wizard didn't show any signs that he intended to do that.

* * *

**Many thanks to those following this,you guys are much appreciated :}. Thanks to anyone who has commented, or favorited as well, all of it means a lot. **

** Like I said this was part of a larger chapter I am rewriting, and I have not forgotten about this tale :). But in the meantime, if you guys have any suggestions-constructive criticism don't hesitate-or anything about what you want to see in future chapters, such as hiding suggestions, seeking methods,etc., I'm open to ideas and would love to hear from you! (After all I've already taken a few liberties with Bag End) let me know in reviews or PMs :)  
**

**Many Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Thanks to all who are reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing :) It means a lot!**

* * *

It seemed the Wizard had an endless log of names, for it was many minutes before he ended with, "But, no I do not recall any Roofroots, Bilbo." And then released the poor halfling's wrist.

"Ah, well." He replied calmly. Bilbo went to the table, glad Leo had the decency to save two or three biscuits for him. Sitting down, Leo asked if all Wizards had such a collection of names of old from memory.

"I know Gandalf does, well I know now." The Master Bag End replied, looking sideways at said Gandalf. "There are only five, you know."

* * *

Ori had managed to find Dwalin, but after some minutes both agreed to part. As it was, the young Scribe was still at lost on how to find Hugo or Bonnie. He did not wish to repeat his storage adventure, but then again the two remaining hobbits were adults. Hopefully with more calm senses of humor.

Ori came to a stop and quietly opened a large red door on his left. Stepping inside he found it was a washroom. A copper washtub, big enough for these furry footed creatures, was located in the middle and to its right a two little cabinets.

No one in, under, or behind the washtub, and upon opening the cabinets there were only towels and several types of soap inside. Then again he doubted either one would be able to fit inside, but might as well check.

Ori left, and stood still for a moment. What little he knew of hobbits, and what he knew of Hugo and Bonnie. It did not amount to much, but surely he could figure something to aid him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Upon opening it, Bilbo was met with a familiar if not large hobbit. Well large as a hobbit could be, in this case three inches taller than Bilbo, and indeed he was some four or so years older. A mop of black curls and equally black eyes left no doubt who he was.

"Good Evening Mr. Barley Burrow."

"More like late night, but good all the same Mr. Baggins." He replied, and continued, "Mother sent me to see if Bonnibella and Leo are well to come home."

"Well, sad to say it may be a while until they are both disposed to return. But tell her I do appreciate her lending them both to me, and I've been making sure they are both getting the supper they missed."

Bilbo then made to close the door, though he knew it rude but what he said of the eldest Burrow to Bonnie was true enough, and he knew it not wise to let him see exactly what his younger siblings were up to.

But Barley kept the round green door from shutting, and said with some slight, condensation, "She told me to bring them home, Mr. Baggins."

"Ah, I see. Well like I said it maybe sometime before-"

"Perhaps Bonnibella is well to leave with me? What are they assisting you with anyway?"

Bilbo parted his lips, but wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't particularly want Barley to come in, but he didn't see how to send him away. And wasn't sure what to say what task they were 'assisting' him with.

"They're helping some guests and myself...scout spots in need of repair in Bag End." Bilbo said after a pause.

"Guests? I don't recall anything about guests." He said suspiciously. Trying to look past the smaller hobbit, "Mayhaps I meet them?"

"If you want to see Leo, he's closer than Bonnie. I'm afraid she's rather"

"I'd actually like to meet these guests."

* * *

Bofur and Nori were silent. After nearly killing Bonnie they had restarted the search for the young hobbit lass. But were completely at lost of how to go about it. So for some time they just walked some ways around the hobbit-hole, checking what they could.

But with no luck.

'I'm probably going about it all wrong.' Bofur thought to himself, 'What place have I not checked? What's been ignored?'

He thought, for sometime and then the toy maker broke out into a sudden sprint, leaving a confused Nori to catch up. Bofur clearly knew where he was going and oblivious to his companion's cries for him to slow down.

He finally stopped some way from the hearth, at a light brown door. He waited for Nori to catch up, and then all but kicked the door open with dramatic flourish, only to reveal a bedroom. Bilbo's bedroom.

"What do you mean by this?" Nori asked, as Bofur began to search under the bed.

"There are only two hobbits still at large. When you know the other team has a high chance of winning, when you know you're one of the last in the game, what do you do?" He asked getting up.

Nori thought for a moment, and then exclaimed, eyes shining, "You try to get close to base!"

"Exactly." Bofur said with a smile, " Now, help me finish here, mind you don't make a mess, I'm certain our Mr. Bilbo sleeps here."

They checked behind the dresser, and inside the closet, and under the desk. Not a hobbit to speak of. So they left the room, neat as they found it, and Nori imploring they search some of the rooms and closets he and Dwalin had skipped.

* * *

"Oh, hello Brother." Leo said, a fresh and full plate of biscuits on the table. He was relating to the dwarf and Wizard the day he found Bag End was going in auction, and reaching the point he had gotten into a screaming match with one of the Sacksville-Baggins boys for a silver knife, when he heard behind him, "I hope you've eaten more than sweets all evening."

Now, he introduced his brother to Balin and Gandalf. Barley's eyes widened, though he tried not to widen them too much for politeness, when he saw Balin.

When Mr. Baggins had said guests, he did not think of a dwarf, or Wizard. But the eldest Burrow knew it shouldn't be such a shock, this was Bilbo Baggins after all. But he was more apprehensive about Bonnibella and Leo being here.

"Mr. Gandalf. " He said shaking the Wizard's hand. "I was not expecting to see you here."

"You remember me?"

"I was a bit more than a flaunting when you came to Frogmorton. I remember." Indeed he did, he also remembered how one of the blasted fireworks nearly caught a family's hobbit-hole on fire.

"So, what brings you here?" Leo asked.

"Mother wanted me to fetch you and Bonnibella. Said it's too late in the night."

"Well Mister Baggins still requires our help."

"Leo, she told me to come back with both of you or not at all."

"Bonnibella's still somewhere in Bag End-" Leo began.

"Then I could go find her myself." Barley suggested. Drac's head perked up and he began screaming it was against the rules, Bilbo and Balin trying to hush him. But Barley had caught the child's words. "Rules?" He asked sharply.

"You can't seek her! Only the Dwarves can!" Drac said, sternly pouting, and Bilbo looking nervously to Leo, who seemed suddenly anxious.

"Seek?" He asked, slowly looking at Bilbo and Leo, as if they both grew second heads. "Leo..."

The younger hobbit turned to the plate of biscuits and began taking large bites, filling his mouth. Barley looked to Bilbo.

"Are they playing hide and seek with Dwarves?!"

"...Quite..." Bilbo said nervously, wringing his hands.

At that moment Dwalin passed by Barley's line of vision and the hobbit's mouth dropped in shock, Leo tried to talk to his brother, but then there was the sound of glass braking. Nori then came through the archway with a pile of glass in this hands.

"Was this vase important?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't!" Bilbo said scooting him out. Or trying to, the larger creature was too solid. Nori saw the extra hobbit, with a look of pure scandal and horror upon his face.

"Is he playing? No? Good, that be cheating!" Seeing Bilbo trying to push him out, Nori turned and left.

"Leo! We are going NOW!" Barley screamed. "I'm taking you home! Then I'm coming for Bonnibella!"

"I'm of majority now, so if I want to stay, then I'm going to stay!" Leo said crossing his arms. "You've met Mr. Balin, and he's a good sort," Leo nodded to said Balin, who had a firm hand over Drac's mouth, "and the others might seem a bit prickly but once you get to know them they're not so bad."

Clearly Leo was not at all in his right mind. Why oh why did Mother think it was wise to let them go with Mad Baggins? But Barley wasn't sure which he disliked more; facing his Mother's wrath returning home without them, or returning with only Leo and telling her he left her only daughter with Mad Bilbo Baggins and a bunch of Dwarves!

"Well, I can't say I like it. But I better wait until Bonnibella is here." He said, reluctantly.

"There's a good chap."

* * *

Ori left the pantry, looking a bit guilty. He had never done something like this, usually Nori did. But still he was glad he thought of it. Now where to lay it down? The bag was quite large, and he didn't want to be sweeping up flour all over Bag End.

Ori decided to stalk the halls for some time, if by chance he heard what he hoped was a hobbit, he'd just sprinkle some of the white powder and wait for them to run through it. Then again they might look down and see the flour...

'Maybe this wasn't such a clever idea...'He thought.

But it was too late to return the flour, and he heard a thumping sound! It came from a nearby closet! The scribe quickly and carefully spread a moderate amount of flour in front of the door, and stood by a corner.

It sprung open.

* * *

Bonnie went the opposite direction she heard Nori and Bofur head, and after some few minutes she stopped, and opened a round teal door. It only led to a smaller space which contained another round teal door. And she opened that.

It was another four-foot long space, with yet another door! 'Mr. Baggins Sr. Must have spent more than a year by how this house is constructed! Trap doors, secret rooms indeed!' She thought. It was very well that she did, for this pattern continued three more times.

The sixth teal door actually opened to a room. Moderate,and stacked to the ceiling with pots and pans and other containers for a kitchen. Some, by the look of it were very old, and some seemed to had been bought as recent as a year ago and were still shimmering with a never-been-used shine.

Bonnie rested for a moment, and sat in the middle of the room. Why so many doorways to a room? They also had a storage room for such things, but easily entered!

Someone was outside the door. She was still, and after some minutes, Bonnie slowly stood up. She could hear them again. Quietly Bonnie approached the door. Her heart raced, and was nearly bursting from her chest. Soft and careful footsteps, going in a small circle. Bonnie heard them stop, and then...they stopped.

'That was close.' She thought, and backed one foot behind another. It struck the large stack of metal behind her and they began to topple! A very large pot was making its way from the ceiling to her head! Doing the only logical option, the hobbit bolted quite quickly out the door, a fast jaunt actually. The sound of the pots and pans crashing to the floor was heard, and she sprinted faster.

* * *

Ori jumped back himself, as the door sprung wide open with a loud crash of metal directly after. He was barely able to catch a glimpse of who it was that had sprung out, they had ran so fast. But the Scribe did manage to see a glimpse of a soft yellow fabric.

With a surge of pride and excitement, the dwarf went after the white footprints.

* * *

Bonnie ran until the very breath of her was gone. There was a tiny chest conveniently placed where she stopped to catch her breath. 'Goodness, what's come over me?' She wondered. And upon looking down,'What's come on me?'

Some sort of white powder had found its way to her feet. Looking behind Bonnie saw several white footprints, no doubt hers. Smiling to herself Bonnie sat on the chest and waited, giving whoever it was their dues.

Ori came round. "Found you." He said happily.

"Clever Dwarf!" Bonnie replied. "What is this?" She asked.

"Flour."

"You are clever then. But I would wonder if we could take a moment for me to wash it off before returning to the others?"

"Certainly Ms. Burrow." Ori replied, helping her down, and then offering his arm. Which she took with a, "Thank you Mister Dwarrow."

* * *

Hugo had returned to the library after leaving Bonnie. He managed to stay out of sight, and upon entering he could see the patch of wall that had been opened. When Bilbo had told him to follow the trapdoor in the wine cellar, he forgot to mention that the tunnel did in fact divide into four separate pathways. As it was Hugo had taken the wrong tunnel and ended up in a wardrobe room.

But now in the library, the hobbit decided to get inside the trap opening. Sealing up the door, once inside, he then turned to follow it. Mainly because he doubted any dwarf could fit inside and he was out of ideas. He wasn't sure where else to hide, or how, and since it was only he and Bonnie, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Dwalin were sure to be more thorough! At least these tunnels would give him some time to think.

Coming to the three-way fork, Hugo took the one on the far left. The only one he hadn't used.

* * *

** Barley is pretty sharp to get what they're doing right off! Don't ya just love little kids ;)**


End file.
